Red vs Blue: Episode 101 The Looong episode
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Set after Episode 100, Caboose and Donut survive and make their own team, A new captain appears and decides to be their Captain, random events will happen, Story Completed.
1. The rookies survive

Me: well... here's a comedy, its set after Episode 100 of Red vs Blue"

Godzilla: What the... I thought you were doing **Godzilla 2001: The return of Orga**?"

Me: "I still am... The Characters belong to Rooster Teeth"

Godzilla: "Since this is in a new place, like he puts in every intro, Dont comment on his writing, it isnt going to do anything"

* * *

**RED VS BLUE - EPISODE 101: THE LOOONG EPISODE**

**Chapter One - The Rookies Survive:**

Caboose opened his eyes, it was bleary, he got up slowly, his body was hurting, the only thing he remembers was that something hard fell on him, he looked around and saw the hovering thingy, which he blow up when Donut was about to run him over with the Rocket launcher, he looked around the ground and found the Rocket launcher, he picked it up, there was one rocket left and it was the only one he could use, since he doesnt know how to reload, caboose then heard a moaning sound of pain, Caboose walked over to the area where he heard to sound, he hopes it was church, not Tucker, he saw the pink wearing red soldier.

"Captain pasty, I remember you being on that hovering thing and you were trying to kill me" Caboose said confused and pointing the Rocket Launcher at the Pink soldier.

"Oh god, please Caboose, please dont shoot, I'll do anything" Donut said begging for mercy.

"Ok, Mr ButterCrust I'll let you live, but you and me have to work together" Caboose replied sounding tough.

"Deal, but can you call me Donut?" Donut asked.

"I like Donuts... they are nice to eat" Caboose replied in his idiotic voice.

"Um... Yeah I like eating Donuts as well... So since we are working together what should we do?" Donut replied.

"we have to see if anyone else is alive, if its Church then its good" Caboose replied, now going off to check out all the dead body's, since he is stupid and cant remember what Church looks like.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

"NOOOOOO!, my best friend is dead" Caboose said now crying.

"Um... Caboose that isnt Church body, thats Grif's sisters body" Donut said, then pointed to where Church's body is.

"Oh... Ok thanks" Caboose said, once next to Church's body he started crying again.

"Caboose, we have to bury them, I'll grab the shovel from Red Base" Donut said.

"Ok, When Church died the first time, he wanted his body to be buried, he'll be happy if I bury it" Caboose said and followed Donut to Red base.

once inside red base Donut looked through storage, Caboose followed him in the same room.

"Ok, Caboose, look around, tell me if you find the shovel" Donut said, moving stuff out of the way.

"I forgot what a shovel is, so I'll just leave it to you to find one" caboose replied.

"Ok... found it" Donut said, sounding happy and walking out of the room and red base with caboose.

**ANOTHER TWO HOURS LATER:**

"done" Donut said, breathing deeply, he had made graves for everyone, except Doc, since he was far too tired to do one more.

"I think we should say nice things over the grave of everyone" Caboose said.

"Ok, I'll start with my team first, them I'll do yours" Donut said and walked over to Sarge's grave.

"Sarge was a good leader, but mostly was best as a friend who wouldnt stop talking" Donut said, then walked over to Grif's grave.

"Grif wasnt much of a friend, but he... well I cant think of anything to say about him" donut said and then walked over to Simmons Grave.

"Simmons was Sarge's ass kisser and well thats about it" Donut said, then he walked over to Church's grave.

"While I didnt know you very much, I think you were rude" donut said quickly and then walked over to Tuckers grave.

"ok... I cant think of anything at all for this guy" donut said to Caboose.

"My turn" Caboose said and walked over to Church's grave.

"Church was my best friend and I will miss him" Caboose said trying not to cry, then he walked over to Tuckers grave.

"Tucker was someone I didnt really like and only focused on women" Caboose said, then walked over to Sarges grave.

"He called me a Numbnuts and had a funny accent" Caboose said, then walked over to Grif's grave.

"He is wearing yellow armor" Caboose said, then walked to the final Grave.

"He was sarge's ass kissing device" caboose said, then walked over to Donut.

"Wait, why havent we done Sister?" Donut asked.

"Dont know, Sister was from the moon and I'll remember her for that" Caboose said and walked to Blue base.

"The Moon... Oh well" Donut said to himself and followed Caboose to the Blue base.

On the Cliff near Blue base, someone was watching Donut and caboose, looking at the graves, the visitor was surprised that there wasnt a grave for Tex, he then decided to visit Blue Base.**  
**

* * *

Me: "Well thats it, Im sure its going to get better later on"

Godzilla: "If you people want read his other Comedy, **The** **Godzilla's Island** and **Freddy and Jason play golf**"

Me: "Thanks Godzilla, oh and if you must say something about my writing PM me"


	2. The Stranger

Me: "Well sorry I took long, I have been doing another story, hope you enjoy"

Godzilla: "Im going to the fridge, I feel hungry"

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Stranger:**

Caboose and Donut walked inside the base and sat down, Donut was wondering what him and Caboose was going to do, Caboose was... well he cant think, After ten minutes Donut heard a load sound outside, he jumped up, Caboose got up slowly and looked confused.

"Whats wrong Private Pie?" Caboose asked Donut.

"I heard a load noise... wait didnt you hear it?" donut replied.

"No, I didnt hear anything... except that load sound outside" Caboose replied.

"... that was the load sound I meant" donut said and signed.

"Ooohhhhh... What were we talking about again?" caboose replied.

Donut did a load sign and decided to walk outside, caboose followed, once they got out side they saw explosion damage on the side of the blue base.

"What the hell" Donut said.

"... when did the base get decorated" Caboose asked.

"caboose, thats explosion damage... the black look kind of ruins the nice look" Donut replied.

"Soooooo... what do we do Major Milkshake?" Caboose asked.

"well first we clean this mess up, second would you stop calling me food products?" donut replied.

"Of course captain sausage roll" Caboose replied.

Donut signed and walked back inside, Caboose followed, once back inside Donut looked around then walked over to Caboose.

"Caboose since this is Blue base I have no Idea where the cleaning stuff is, so do you know where it is stored?" donut asked.

"Yes... wait I think its there" Caboose said pointing at the oven.

"Caboose thats the oven, do you know any storage areas?" Donut replied.

"Yes follow me" Caboose said and started walking, Donut followed.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE:**

The Stranger who was watching Donut and Caboose while they were at the graves, the figure walked closer, the armour color was mostly Blue, like caboose but had Orange as a second color, the armour also had a Radioactive symbol, that was mostly Red and had white, the stranger looked at the damage he made thanks to a grenade, just then he heard Caboose and Donut talked, he quickly hid, caboose and donut walked over to the damage part and looked at it.

"Ok, lets get to work, but I must say caboose, you need a map, we kept on walking in circles" Donut said.

"Its fun walking in circles, also I want a map to Santa's house, since I want to talk to him" caboose replied.

"Why do you want a map to Santa's house?" Donut asked.

"Because I didnt get the Pony I asked for" Caboose replied sounding angry.

"Ok... I have to tell you something... it might shock you" Donut replied.

Just then a gun loading sound was heard, the Stranger was aiming his Battle Rifle at Donut and Caboose.

"DONT SHOOT ME, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT!" Donut said crying.

"Good. Where is Allison?" The stranger asked.

"Allison?... who's that?" Caboose replied confused.

"I think its the mean girl on your team" Donut replied to caboose.

"... Her name is Tex" Caboose replied.

"Ok then, where. is. Tex?" The stranger asked sounding serious.

"I just wet my pants" Caboose said sounding scared.

* * *

Me: "Ok, hope you readers enjoyed the second chapter and remember to be nice"

Godzilla: "Interesting story, I wonder whats going to happen"

Me: "you will find out as well Godzilla once I do chapter 3**"**


	3. The New Leader

Me: "Welcome back readers, hope you enjoy this chapter"

Godzilla: "Im sorry to say, but your fridge is empty"

Me: "Dont tell me you ate everything"

Godzilla: "I sure did"

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The New Leader:**

The Stranger and Donut move back a little from Caboose, who wet his pants in the last chapter.

"S pinky, are you going to change that guys underwear?" asked the stranger.

"No... I hate getting my hands dirty, since they look so clean... I mean they look pretty" Donut replied.

"... dont tell me you like girly stuff?" The stranger replied.

"Yes I do, they are very nice" Donut replied.

"My underwear fells wet... its not a nice feeling" Caboose said interrupting.

"Ok, you pink wussy girl, who screams like a girl, get that guys underwear changed" The stranger commanded.

"HEY!... I dont scream like a girl" Donut replied sounding angry.

The stranger wearing mostly blue armour, with orange parts pointed his battle rifle at Donuts head, Donut did a scream, which sounds like a girl.

"YOU MADE YOUR POINT!" Donut said sounding very scared.

"good..now do what I say, help that blue guy changed his undies" The stranger replied.

"I just wet my pants again, the scream scared me" Caboose said.

The stranger grabbed Donut and Caboose and dragged them back inside the base and started ordering Donut to change Caboose's undies, after two hours, since Caboose did know how to take off his armour, then the stranger started talking to both caboose and Donut.

"Ok... so do you guys know where Allison or as you guys know her Tex is?" The stranger asked.

"well... she got blown up" Donut replied.

"So.. that explain why here grave isnt there, but shouldnt there be at least remains?" The stranger replied.

"Me and Caboose found no remains at all" donut replied.

"Ok... so who are you guys... I have to know something about the both of you" The stranger replied.

"Im Private Franklin Delano Donut" donut replied.

"I am Private Michael J. Caboose" Caboose replied.

"So Caboose... what does the J stand for?" The stranger asked.

"ummm... J" Caboose replied.

"Ok... well nice to meet both of you, now since you two are privates and Im a Captain, I am now your leader" The stranger replied.

The Stranger began to walk to a bedroom... before he could he heard Donut say something.

"wait... since your the new Captain... what is you name?" Donut asked.

"My name is Captain Matthew Simpson" Matt replied and walked in the Bedroom and shut the door.

Donut and Caboose sat next to each other.

"So Caboose what do you think of our new leader?" Donut asked.

"I like his last name, he must watch the same TV show I do" Caboose answered.

* * *

Me: "well thats chapter 3, hope you enjoyed"

Godzilla: "Why does that Captain have your name.. does that mean he is you?"

Me: "No... he isnt me, Im Me, thats a character I named after myself"


	4. Starting of a new day

Me: "Well here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy"

Godzilla: "Guess what I did"

Me: "what?"

Godzilla: "I raided the store"

Me: "Oh crap... anyway Donut and Caboose belong to Rooster Teeth"

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The starting of a new day:**

**NEXT MORNING:**

It was morning, Donut was still sleeping in his bed peacefully, Caboose was sleeping on... well he couldnt find the bed in the dark so he is sleeping on the floor, he was sleeping peacefully as well, but Matthew was up, he was checking the weapons he had with him, his Battle Rifle was clean and worked perfectly, the other weapons worked perfectly as well, but there was something wrong with the SMG he found that belongs to Caboose, instead of bullets there were crayons, Matt unloaded the crayons and cleaned the SMG, he decided not to load the gun, since Caboose could shoot himself or other people, the new captain signed and put the gun in the weapon case, he decided to wake up Donut and Caboose, he walked into Donut's room and pulled Donut off his bed, Donut got up in shock, his vision was bleary but once it cleared, he could see his new Captain staring at him.

"Sir... its early, Im still half-asleep" Donut said sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Ok you pink wuss, I want you to start training, today we are going to learn how to drive, I brang a Warthog I had hidden" Matthew Replied.

"A worthog... that sounds great, I want to paint it, lets make it less threatening" Donut replied sound exited.

"Donut... I respect that you are just a plain wuss, but we are not painting the Worthog light colors" Matt replied.

"Awwww... Ok, but I get to paint the base" Donut replied.

"No, you are not going to paint the base, leave it" Matthew replied sounding annoyed.

"... ok" Donut replied sounding disappointed.

Matthew walked out of Donuts room and went into Caboose's room, he realized that Caboose wasnt in his bed, but on the floor, he did a small kick to Caboose's side.

"... Mmmm, shiny stuff" Caboose said sounding still asleep.

Matthew kicked Caboose again.

"NO!, mum, dad, dont have sex, it makes me mad" Caboose said still sounding asleep.

Matthew stood still for a minute, what Caboose had said was creepy, after a couple of minutes of think "What the hell", Matthew Kicked Caboose hard in the side, this time it woke him up.

"SIR, I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" Caboose yelled looking at Matthew, as soon as he got up.

"What was the nightmare?" Matthew asked.

"I dreamed of... Kittens covered in spikes" caboose replied.

"Ok, Caboose it was a dream... wait... how could you have a dream... you have no brain" Matthew said realizing.

"... what were we talking about?" Caboose asked sounding confused.

"Nothing, Now Caboose we need to go to training, today we are going to learn how to use a Worthog" Matthew replied.

"... I think we were talking about what makes up Mad... every time I think about my parents having sex, it makes me angry for some reason" Caboose replied.

Matthew just stood there, saying nothing, even Donut was doing nothing, well since he was cleaning his armour to make himself look pretty, all that was heard was wind, then a cricket sound.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING CRICKET!" Matthew yelled.

"... Its good I went to toilet last night and didnt drink anything or I would have wet my pants, since yelling scares me" Caboose replied.

Matthew signed and walked away, Caboose was just standing there, Matt returned and looked at Caboose.

"Get ready" Matt commanded and walked away.

"Yes Captain Homer Simpson" Caboose said as Matthew was gone and got ready.

All three of them walked outside, Matthew stopped them from moving anymore.

"Ok, we are going to learn how to use a Worthog, you two need to listen to me" Matthew said.

"I hope the Worthog is clean, since I have just cleaned my armour" said Donut to Caboose.

"Its. So. Shiny." Caboose replied sounding stupid, then again 99 percent of the time he does sound stupid... in fact he is stupid.

* * *

Me: "Hope you enjoyed this chapter, now Ive got to have a talk to Godzilla about raiding stores"


	5. The Enemy's

Me: "Here's chapter 5, enjoy"

Godzilla: "If you want to know, I returned the Food"

Me: "Thats good"

Godzilla: "But.. I decided to raid a Nuclear Power plant"

* * *

**Chapter Five - The Enemy's:**

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

"Its. So. Shiny" Caboose said staring at Donuts shiny pink armour.

"Yes... I know, you have said that many times already" Donut replied.

"Its. So. Shiny." Caboose said.

"sir we have a problem" Donut said to his Captain.

"I can tell... how can anyone stand there and repeat the same three words over and over again for 30 minutes?" Matthew replied.

"... Maybe my Armour hypnotized him" Donut replied.

"Donut... I dont think its possible for your shiny pink armour to hypnotize someone... then again it is Caboose... anythings possible with him" Matthew replied.

"Err... so how do we get him back to normal?" Donut asked.

"He seems normal to me... but then again, repeating the words are getting me annoyed" Matthew replied.

"Why dont we just wait... I mean it cant last another 30 minutes" Donut replied.

**1 HOUR LATER:**

"Yeah right, it can last 30 minutes, wait more then that" Matthew said.

"Ok... so what are you going to do?" Donut asked.

"Just watch me" Matt replied.

The new Captain walked over to Donut and hit him across the head with the Battle Rifle, Caboose just stood there, then turned his head towards Captain Simpson, a couple of minutes later.

"...Ow, that hurt" Caboose said, rubbing his head.

"Good a breakthrough" Matt said.

"sir... My head hurts now" Caboose said, still rubbing his head.

"I know, but your still going to have to learn how to use a Worthog" Matthew replied.

"My brain feels hurty" Caboose replied.

"Caboose, thats not possible, your brain must have left or never did even exist" Matthew replied.

"... Im beginning to feel dizzy" Caboose said.

Just then, some music was heard, then out of nowhere a Worthog appeared, three red armour wearing guys were driving it, the crashed into Captain Simpson's Worthog, flipping it over.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Matthew yelled.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Donut yelled after Matthew.

"SON OF A... wait I forgot my line" Caboose yelled then stopped, since he forgot the last word.

the red guys drove away, laughing, The new blue captain walked over to the Flipped over Worthog and looked at it, Donut walked up to Matthew.

"So... can you fix it?" Donut asked.

"Doesnt need fixing, those Red guys didnt even damage it, all it needs is to be flipped over" Matthew replied.

"But Captain... that would take five people and there is only Me, you and Caboose" Donut replied.

Matthew then flipped the Worthog upright.

"oh... well you have impressed me" Donut said.

"Ok, Donut are you going first?" Matthew asked, while Donut was looking at the Worthog.

"No... its to dirty, it would make my armour a mess, also I see why they attacked it, its the color, I told you that we should color it a bright color to make it less threatening" Donut replied.

"Donut" Matthew replied.

"Yes?" Donut replied.

"Your a complete ass" Matthew replied.

"Thank you sir, people do say my skin is as soft as a baby's bottom" Donut replied.

"... CABOOSE COME HERE AND DRIVE THE WORTHOG!" Matthew yelled.

"OK!" Caboose yelled back.

Caboose ran towards the Worthog, he ran right into it, knocking himself to the ground.

"Ok... I think we are 1000 percent doomed" Matthew said, the started hitting his head against the Worthog.

Caboose got up and looked at Matthew, who just stopped hitting him head against the Worthog.

"Oh... that looks fun" Caboose said to himself and started bashing his head against the Worthog.

"Sir, shouldnt we stop Caboose?" Donut asked.

"No... it wont do any damage, since he is as thick as a thickshake" Matthew answered.**  
**

* * *

Me: "Hope you enjoyed, now do a nice review"

Godzilla: "Im going to raid another Nuclear power plant"


	6. The Training

Me: "well here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy"

Godzilla: Hope you readers enjoy and to let you know, I robbed your fridge"

Me: "also I thank you reviewers who gave me positive reviews"

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Training:**

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

Caboose has finally stopped hitting his head against the Worthog, Captain Simpson the realized there was a large dent.

"Bloody hell, he dented the Worthog... how can a human head inside a helmet do a dent that large?" Matthew said to himself and signed.

"Whoa... that dent is huge, I wonder how Caboose could do that?" Donut said looking at the dent.

"Hmm... well Caboose's head must be like a hammer, its just plain thick" Matthew replied.

"I want to say something sir, that is not about Caboose" Donut said.

"Go ahead, since now I would like to get off the unsolved Mysteries about Caboose" Matthew replied.

"Its odd... I was on the red team, Sarge, Griff and Simmons are dead, but who were those guys who attacked that terribly painted Worthog?" Donut replied.

"Well judging by their laughs, I remember them from another Red base, I should have killed them as I had the chance" Matthew replied ignoring about what Donut said about the Worthog.

"Where was that?" Donut asked.

"... Dont know... I mean I didnt have a map or anything, but I did wipe out most of their troops" Matthew replied.

"Wait... how many were there before" Donut asked.

"well I do remember alot, perhaps around fifty, so if there's three, there could be more later on" Matt answered.

"Im impressed" Donut replied.

"No offense Donut, but Im sure you would be impressed if I got in a dress and started singing" Matt replied.

"I wouldnt just be impressed, I would be very impressed, so impressed I would dance around the base and around blood gulch naked" Donut replied.

"Ok... bad mental image" Matthew said.

"Come on, I look great" Donut replied.

"... Donut you would make Fear itself scared" Matt replied.

"Um... sir, shouldnt we wake up Caboose?" Donut asked.

"Might as well, knowing you would never get in the Worthog, till it has girly pictures and is colored pink" Matthew replied.

"... Sir you just read my mind" Donut replied sounding happy.

Matthew ignored Donut and walked over to the knocked out Caboose, hitting you head against a Worthog for 30 minutes would do damage for the brain, but knowing Caboose, his brain has been out of order since he was born plus his skull must be so thick, you could shoot SMG rounds at his head and it would do anything, Captain Simpson picked up Caboose and shacked him, Caboose woke up and look at his Captain.

"Sir... its nap time, my favorite time" Caboose said.

"Caboose its still day and you are meant to drive the Worthog" matthew replied, pointing at the Worthog.

Caboose got in the Worthog and started it up, Caboose did some car noises.

"Ok, Caboose all I want you to do is.." Before Matthew could finish, Caboose drove off.

"I WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY, CAPTAIN BART SIMPSON!" Caboose yelled, before the Worthog vanished from site.

"... cant this day get anymore worst?" Matthew asked himself.

"SIR, I NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET INTO THIS DRESS!" donut yelled.

"I thought that training was bad... this is something my boss would not be able to do" Matthew replied, he walked inside the base, to help Donut into his dress, something which would give you nightmares, even more then Freddy Krueger or any other Horror villain.

* * *

Me: "Hope you enjoyed and I hope to get a positive review"

Godzilla: "And I hope to Rob more people's fridges"

Me: "Quit stealing food out of people's fridges"


	7. Caboose plus Worthog equals pain

Me: "Well Ive got something to say, is that one this story has broken the most chapters in all of my story's so far and has the most reviews of my story's so far as well"**  
**

Godzilla: "And Im angry that people are using annoying devices in their fridges"

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Caboose plus Worthog equals pain:**

**20 MINUTES LATER:**

"SIR, DONT RIP THE DRESS!" Donut yelled from within blue base.

"SHUT UP, ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR NOT SKINNY ENOUGH!" Captain Simpson yelled back at Donut.

"I AM SKINNY!" Donut Yelled back.

"SHUT UP, YOUR IN THE DRESS NOW AND NOW IM GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" Captain Matthew Simpson yelled and walked away.

Captain Simpson locked himself in the bathroom door, he quickly got the sink full of hot water and kept him armored hands in the hot water for a while, after making sure his hands were clean from touching Donut in area's which is going to haunt him for a week or so, Matthew dried his hands and unplugged the sink he sat down for a couple of minutes, he could hear Donut singing, it sounded like a trumpet with a frog stuck in it, Matthew signed, he didnt expect two of the worst privates in the world, he them remembered Caboose took the Worthog and then decided to unlock the door, he walked pass Donut he then started following him, once outside Matthew looked around, he couldnt hear or see Caboose.

"Donut... You do know how angry I am at you, I mean you still have you armour on and it still is gross where my hand accidentally touched" Matthew said.

"I know, but do you think this pink dress suits me?" Donut asked.

"Donut... forget about your dress, we need to find Caboose" Matthew replied and walked away.

Donut just stood there and started thinking, he wondered does he look fat in the dress, Matthew ran across the place, he could hear something, it was an engine sound, possible Caboose, since it sounds like its up the cliff, Matthew looked up and started wondering how to get Caboose down, unknown the him Caboose walked right up next to him and poked him, Matthew looked at him in surprise.

"Caboose... how did you... I mean... that doesnt seem possible... wait then again, for you everything seems possible" Matthew said.

"Sir I parked the car up the cliff, it is safe" Caboose replied.

"Caboose, I dont think parking cars on cliffs is a good Idea, well you better get Donut, we need teamwork for this" Matthew replied.

Caboose nodded and walked away, to get Donut, Matthew punched the side of the cliff hard, because he was frustrated, Matthew heard a sound of some made of metal, the captain looked up and saw the Worthog about the land on him.

"Oh, son of a.." Before the Blue Captain could finish the sentence, the worthog crushed on him, Donut still in his dress and Caboose just arrived and realized their Captain was under the Worthog.

"You said that the Worthog was on the cliff, also why is the Captain napping?" Donut asked Caboose.

"Dont ask me Major Nachos" Caboose replied.

"Wait... oh uh... We better get him back to the base, Caboose drive the Worthog back to the base" Donut replied and got Matthew away from the Worthog and back to base, it did take Caboose an extra 30 minutes since he kept on forgetting which way to go.

**2 HOURS LATER:**

Matthew woke up, his body was sore and his vision was bleary, he looked around, he was in the base and there was also Caboose and Donut who is no longer wearing that dress, thank god, sitting there looking at him.

"What happened?" Matthew asked in a weak voice to Caboose and Donut.

"The heavy metal thing landed on you... but Im sure it was just trying to be your friend" Caboose answered.

"Sir.. I used a med pack to heal you, its good you didnt take much damage, also since I saved your life, I think you should buy me a new dress, the old one is now dirty" Donut replied.

"... Guys your first good job well done... so hows the worthog?" Matthew asked still sounding weak.

"Well... Caboose kept on crashing into the side of the base once he got here" Donut answered.

"Its not my fault, Private hot dog didnt give me a map" Caboose replied.

"Ok, you two go to you rooms, I want to be left alone to recover and then we will talk" Matthew said.

Donut and Caboose walked to their own rooms, well Caboose accidentally walked into Donuts room, then he did find his bedroom after that, Matthew laid there on his bed thinking, he knows why he came here, for one thing, now he was injured and there was some enemy's now, he had to search for what he was looking for next morning, he would leave out a note for Donut and Caboose saying:

"OK... No Donut your not getting a dress, since you look scary and give people nightmares, Caboose, You need to know how where to park the Worthog, tell me does the cliff have a sign saying 'Park here you idiot'?"

* * *

Me: "Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading"

Godzilla: "And just wait... I will rob you fridge soon"


	8. The Captain Leave's

Me: "here's another chapter, hope you enjoy"

Godzilla: "and I have finally got in the fridges, all you needed was an anti-Oxygen destroyer kit, a bug spray and weed killer"

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The Captain leave's**

**EARLY MORNING:**

Captain Simpson was up early getting ready, he had chosen two weapons, one is the battle rifle and second is the sniper rifle, once the guns were loaded, he sneaked out of his room and looked around for a piece of pater to write his message, once he found a piece of paper, he used a pen he found and wrote the message, but while he was waiting Caboose and Donut were up to get something to eat, they saw their Captain writing something, once Matthew was finished writing the note, he turned around and saw Caboose right in front of him.

"Captain Lisa Simpson... what are you doing?" Caboose asked.

"Ok... Im writing a note and Caboose, Im not from the TV show" Matthew answered.

"... are you writing a note to Santa?" Caboose asked.

"No... its for you two" Matthew replied.

Donut snatched the note from his Captain and read it, he looked at the Captain in an unhappy look.

"Thats not fair... I need a new dress and I dont scare people" Donut said sounding unhappy.

Caboose read the letter, most of it he didnt understand but about the parking thing he did.

"Sir... the Sign on the cliff did say 'Park here'" Caboose said.

"Caboose... I saw that sign before I met you two and it said 'Dont Park here'" Matthew replied.

"Oh... but I did park the Worthog nicely" Caboose replied.

"Captain... please buy me a dress" Donut asked.

"Donut... what I said when I entered the base is that if you wear another dress or make me buy you one, I would first destroy the dress and any others that you may have hidden and just to make sure I'll destroy 'Dresses R Us' by burning it down making it 'Ashes R Us'" Matthew replied.

Caboose and Donut stood there, they were a bit scared.

"Sir... what are you going to do?" Donut asked.

"Im looking for something around Blood Gulch, if you guys need to protect yourself's use the weapons in my room" Matthew answered.

The Captain then walked out of the base, the sun was up,The Captain kept on walking, before long he was out of site, Caboose and Donut stood there.

"Do you think he will come back?" Donut asked.

"Im sure he will... with Christmas presents" Caboose replied.

Both the privates went indoors and decided to wait until their Captain returns, but nearby an ghost like person stood on the cliff watching the base.

* * *

Me: "thats the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed"

Godzilla: "Im full now, I might as well go and destroy Tokyo"


	9. The ghost

Me: "Well here's another chapter and now its going to answer something"

Godzilla: "I hope you explain more things later"

Me: "I will just wait people"

* * *

**Chapter Nine - The Ghost:**

Matthew was walking along side a cliff, he watched the Red base, there was no longer three, there was possible around ten, Matt signed, he should have killed all of them before, the red's were planning an attack, he can tell since one of them was yelling out the orders, they were going to do a sneak attack, Matthew quickly got on his radio to Caboose and Donut.

"Caboose, Donut... do you hear me?" The blue captain said in the radio.

"Yes.. I hear you sir" Donut replied in the radio.

"Are you the voice telling me to kill people?" Caboose asked into the Radio.

"Good to hear you Donut, Caboose Im not the voice telling you to kill people... then again I am in a way" Matthew replied.

"What do you mean sir... what's happen?" Donut asked and stopped Caboose from replying.

"Well... the Red's have around ten guys... Im ordering you and Caboose to hide in the base and get the guns ready, Im going to see if I can snipe out the three they are sending" Matthew answered.

"Ok... But I first need to get the base cleaned up" Donut replied.

"Donut... this is matter of life and death, clean the base after you and caboose are safe" Matt replied and turned off the radio.

**BACK AT BLUE BASE:**

"Ok, Caboose lets get ready" Donut said.

"Ok, Private Cream filled Donut" Caboose replied.

"... close enough" Donut replied and went off to get ready.

"Wait up... Captain Jam filled Donut" Caboose said and followed Donut.

**BACK TO THE CAPTAIN:**

Captain Matthew was having a problem, the red's have sent some of them to look around the cliff areas, he of course had hid, but he has to stop the one's who were going to attack blue base, since there is a larger chance that caboose and Donut wont survive, Matthew went behind one of the red guys and shoot him in the head with the Battle rifle, the other red guy was fast and pointed him SMG at the blue captain.

"Hold it right there blue... drop your weapon" The Red guy said.

Matthew dropped his weapon and walked closer to the Red guy.

"Guess you have failed" The Red guy said.

"I dont need a weapon to kick you ass" matthew replied.

"Yeah right, Im not stupid" The Red guy replied.

"LOOK SUPERMAN!" Matthew said pointing at a random area.

"Where?" The red guy said and turned around, he then saw Mr. T.

"What are you looking at fool?" Mr. T said and vanished.

Matthew had enough time to grab a rock and knock the SMG out of the Red's Hands, he then kicked the Red to the ground.

"Get stoned" Matthew said and smashed the rocked on the Red guys head knocking him out.

The Blue captain then grabbed his battle Rifle and picked up the SMG, he then got out his sniper rifle, he saw three guys walking towards Blue base.

It only took a short quick seconds for his to get three head shots, killing all three Red guys, he then decided to go back to searching, Matthew walked into the cave's entrance.

**BACK AT BLUE BASE:**

"Ok.. we are set" Donut said, getting the SMG loaded.

"yeah... lets go soup filled Donut" Caboose said loading his Sniper rifle.

"Caboose... I dont think its possible to put soup in a donut" Donut replied.

"Caboose, Donut" Said a voice from inside the base.

"What... who's there?" Donut said.

A ghost like figure appeared at front of Caboose and Donut.

"You look like someone Ive seen" Donut said.

"Thats because you have seen me and Caboose... quit loading that Sniper Rifle with Crayons" replied the ghost.

"... Church... your back" Caboose said sounding happy.

"Yes its me and now I have to tell you why Im here" Church replied.

* * *

Me: "Thats the end of this chapter... now I better start getting the Idea's for the next one"

Godzilla: "And Im going to not pay people for things I stole from their fridge"


	10. The Long Talk

Me: "Well here's chapter 10, enjoy."

Godzilla: "Now I better plan my next food raid"

* * *

**Chapter Ten - The long talk:**

"So... are you going to tell us why your here for?" Donut asked.

"Yeah I will, but Im thinking of an easy way to say it, since Caboose would never understand" Church replied.

"I know why your here" Caboose replied.

"Caboose, Im always going to know your answer of why Im here is wrong" Church replied.

"You here for... Food" Caboose replied.

"No Im not here for food, Im a ghost, now I better tell you before Caboose says another stupid reason" Church replied.

"Ok, Im listening" Donut said.

"Well you remember Tex dont you?" Church asked.

"Yeah that mean girl" Donut replied.

"Well, I saw her in the afterlife, but she then vanished, I have looked around everywhere around here and cant find her" Church replied.

"Maybe the reason you cant see her is because she is a ghost" Caboose said interrupting.

"Caboose Im a ghost as well" Church replied sounding annoyed

"Wait... so is Sarge, Grif, Sister, Doc, Simmons and Tucker in the afterlife as well?" Asked Donut.

"Yep, I do feel sorry for Grif, since its like hell for him" answered Church.

"I understand how it could be hell" replied Donut.

"Ok, so yeah back on to what we were talking about" Replied Church.

"We were talking about Santa and Pony's" Caboose said.

"No Caboose, we were talking about Tex, only in your dreams would we talk about Santa and Pony's" Replied Church.

"Your a mean ghost" Caboose replied.

"Yeah I know, anyway I need help looking for Tex, she cant hide forever" Church replied.

"She could be hiding under the bed sheets" Caboose said interrupting.

"Also who was that guy, wearing blue armour and has that symbol on both sides?" asked Church

"He is Captain Marge Simpson" Caboose answered.

"No, his name is Matthew" Donut answered after Caboose.

"... his name... I think I have heard it before" Church replied.

"Im sure you remember it for that show as well" Caboose replied.

"Caboose... that Matthew isnt from the TV show" Church replied sounding angry.

Just then some of the lights flickered, then another ghost appeared out of no where next to Church.

"Well... Hello Guys, guess who's back" The Ghost said.

"Oh... the holy ghost" Caboose said sounding excited.

"Shut up Caboose... well hello Tex" Church said.

"She was invisible and she is a ghost as well" Caboose replied.

"... So Tex why are you here?" Church asked ignoring Caboose.

"I just realized that you guys were talking about Matthew Simpson" Tex said not answering.

"Yeah... do you know him?" Church asked.

"Yes... you guys might want to know about him" Tex replied.

"Oh goodly a cliffhanger" Caboose said sounding exited.

"SHUT UP CABOOSE!" church yelled in anger.

* * *

Me: "Ok, thats the end of chapter 10, I hope for a positive review."

Godzilla: "I wonder who's fridge Im going to rob next, yep Im still thinking"


	11. The truth

Me: "Here's chapter 11, it will answer the reason why Captain Simpson went to blood gultch"

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The truth:**

**Back to Captain Simpson... yes Im adding a wait... well you just have to read what is now happening to Matthew:**

The blue captain was walking in the cave, it wasnt that dark, he was getting closer, he could feel it, Matthew could hear voices, possible some more Reds, he hid and waited, four Reds walked near but couldnt see him.

"So.. what are we doing here?" asked one of the Red's.

"we are here since our friend found something" answered another Red.

"... what did he find?" asked the same red guy.

"I dont know, ok you two go back to base, me and this guy will stay here" replied the Red guy.

The two red guys did a sign of relief and walked away, Captain Simpson kept still and waited for the two who are leaving to be fully gone, once they were gone Matthew sneaked his way behind the two Red guys who were talking.

"Once we defeat the Blue's Im going on Holidays" The same Red guy who asked the first question said.

"Im hoping to have a party with all my Friend's once I get home" Replied the other guy who was walking away.

Matthew smiled, he picked up a rock and throwed it at the Red guy who was walking away, the rock smacked the back of his head, the Red guy turned around and walked up to the one who asked alot of question's.

"HEY, YOU MORON, DONT THROW ROCK'S AT ME!" Yelled the Red.

"what are you talking about?" The other Red guy replied.

The Red who got hit by the rock punched the other and a fight began, Matthew used this to his advantage and quickly got out a grenade, he rolled it across the ground, it rolled right under the two red guys who were in a fist fight.

"HEY GUYS ENJOY THE FIREWORKS!" Matthew Yelled.

The two Red guys look down and noticed the grenade.

"Oh shi.." The both said before it exploded killing them both.

Matthew walked by the dead body's and deeper into the cave, he saw one more red guy, he seems to be trying to get his gun loaded, but was scared, Matthew quickly tackled the Red onto the ground and took his SMG and ammo and loaded it, Matt shot at the red guy with his own weapon, the blue captain used up all the rounds making sure this red guy was dead, he then dropped the SMG and looked at the dead body.

"your so full of lead, I would have to use you for a pencil" Matthew said joking around, he then walked away from the body and near some sort of radio machine.

"password" The radio said in a robotic voice.

"Shit I forgot the password" matthew replayed.

"Password correct" The machine replied and opened up some sort of radio transmitter, Matthew walked towards it.

Back to Caboose, Donut, Church and Tex.

"So are you going to tell us?" church asked.

"Ok, let me begin, Matthew is.." Tex replied before caboose interrupted.

"Your Brother?" Caboose asked.

"No" Tex replied.

"Your Boyfriend?" caboose asked again.

No, he is O'Malley's original host" Tex answered.

Church, Donut and Caboose gasped in shock.

"Wait Tex... I thought O'Malley was your AI" church said.

"Yes he was mine, but Matthew had him before me" Tex replied.

"So wait... when did Matthew have O'Malley?" Church asked.

"Hmmm, about a mouth before I joined" Tex answered.

"why didnt you tell the others about this when they were alive?" Church asked.

"It was because Matthew wasnt here but now that he is here, we would be all killed" Tex replied.

"How can he kill us?, O'Malley is destroyed and plus we are ghosts" church replied.

"Theres one thing that is not true, O'Malley isnt destroyed" Tex replied.

"WHAT?!" Church replied in shock.

"When I was in the ship, O'Malley seemed to have sensed something, he then shut down my armour, making it impossible for me to move and left my head" Tex answered.

"So where could he be hiding?" Church asked.

"Dont know... but once Matthew starts acting different we must find a way to kill him" Tex replied.

"How will we do that?" Church asked.

"We will destroy him with the weapons he left" Tex replied.

"But we cant use the weapons we are ghosts" Church replied.

All of a sudden Tex was no longer white, she was back in her black armour and then walked up to Caboose and took the sniper rifle.

"HOW THE HELL?!" Church said in shock.

"Its hard to explain, but now that Im back in a living form, I have to finish something that I should have done a long time ago" Tex replied, loading the Sniper rifle with bullets.

* * *

Me: well the solves it for you, hope you liked the Idea, also Godzilla isnt here since he is robbing a fridge"


	12. The search begins

Me: "I had to wait for **GodzillaGuy**, since Im sure he doesnt want to do a large review once he gets back, anyway people here's the newest chapter"

Godzilla: "And Im back from robbing people's fridges"

* * *

**Chapter 12 - the search begins:**

"Even if its hard to explain Tex, would you mind telling me how you did it?" asked Church following Tex.

"Church, its very hard to explain... there might be no way to explain it at all" Tex replied.

"Perhaps... she wasnt a ghost in the first place" Caboose said interrupting.

"Well how right you are, Caboose you might as well be a Captain" Church replied being sarcastic.

"Really Church?" Caboose replied sounding happy.

"Of course not" Church quickly replied.

"But you said.." Caboose replied.

"I was been Sarcastic" Church replied.

"guys shut up, there's enemy's ahead" Tex interrupted and pointed at the three Red guys heading towards them.

"What are you going to do?" asked Church.

"I'll set up a plan" Tex replied.

Once the Red guys got close, Donut jumped down at front of them, wearing his dress.

"HOLY st!" one of the Red guys said.

"My EYE'S THEY BURN!" The other said.

"She's hot" The last one replied.

Tex then brang out a SMG and tossed a grenade, two of the guys were killed, the last one was shot to death.

"COME ON LETS GO!" Tex yelled running.

Caboose, Donut (Still wearing that scary dress) and Church then started running and catching up to Tex.

"I must find Matthew and kill him, so that O'Malley cant return to his first host" Tex said to herself.

**AT FRONT OF THE CAVE:**

Five red guys stood there, they had lost some men and knew the enemy was in there.

"Cant we just open fire?" One of the Red guys asked.

"No, that would give a way out position" A Red guy replied.

"Are you sure that the blue guy, doesnt know we are already here?" The same red guy asked.

"No, he would have to be psychic" The same guy replied.

Just then a glowing blue thing went flying out of the cave and got stuck to the Red guy asked question's crotch.

"Sir, I have a glowing thing near my private part" said the Red guy.

"It aint going to kill you" replied the Red guy.

The glowing thing then exploded, sending the guy who it stuck to flying in the air and landing far away.

"... Why is it every thing I say, happens?" the red guy asked himself.

Just then bullets from a Battle rifle hit the guy in the head, killing him, the others opened fire, once they were out, Matthew ran out of the cave and hit one of the guys with the end of his battle rifle, the last two standing guys tried to re-load, but Matthew shoot one of them with his battle rifle, he then walked up to the last red guy, who was in a panic couldnt load his SMG, Matthew then grabbed the Red guy and slammed him again a rock.

"What do you want?" asked the Red guy sounding scared.

"How many guys are at Red base?" Matthew asked.

"Um... about ten more" Replied the Red guy.

"Ok... your free to go" Matthew replied.

"Really?" asked the Red guy.

"Hell no" Matthew replied and shoot the Battle rifle rounds at the guys head.

Matthew did an evil smile underneath his helmet, he then walked away from the dead body and then looked at Red base and started heading towards it.

"The plan will be complete, wipe out the Red's and escape" Matthew said to himself.

"Then we will rule the world" O'Malley replied through Matthew and did his evil laugh.

"Omega, that was a little to load, the next time you do it, make it not as load" Matthew replied.

"Ok, but once we rule the world, I can laugh all I want" O'Malley replied.

"You know, the laugh can do murder to my throat" Matthew replied.

"How about I do the laugh Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and possible Sunday" O'Malley asked.

"Ok, but dont keep laughing all day, since you could make me and you have no voice" Matthew replied.

* * *

Me: "Sorry if it was short, but Im sure you still liked this chapter, anyway see you next time"


	13. Memory's

Me: "well Im back and **Godzillaguy**, Im still going to wait, oh yeah Godzilla robbed your fridge again"

Godzilla: "Im going to be happy for a long time"

* * *

**Chapter 13: Memory's:**

Matthew was still walking, he was getting closer to the Red Base.

"You know, I remember the day before I was placed in Tex, dont you Remember?" O'Malley asked.

"Yes... that day" Matthew replied.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS... You know it was gonna Happen:**

Matthew was walking around the training area, he had been up all night, since having an AI in you head, can keep you up at night, Matt then sat down, a guy with a tan with white trim armour walked up to him.

"How are you going with you AI Matthew?" Asked the guy with the tan with white trim armour.

"Fine, keeps me up at night, but I have gotten sleep, how are you York?" Matthew replied.

"Im good, me and D have been going great, isnt that right D" York replyed, a small green glowing man, which is a hologram appeared.

"Im fine thank you, how is Matthew's AI?" D asked.

"Me and Omega are great as well... its good to see you got a nickname for Delta York" Matthew replied.

"Yeah, well I thought it was a good Idea, so... is something bothering you?" York replied.

Matthew did a deep sign before talking.

"well two things have annoyed me, one is that Reggie's knock knock jokes are beginning to piss me off" Matthew answered.

"Reggie's jokes are annoying and dumb, we all know that" York replied.

"Yeah, he and that AI of his, needs a mute button" Matthew replied.

Both Matthew and York Laughed for a couple of minutes.

"So what is the second thing that is bothering you?" York asked.

"Well... I talked to the boss and he is... going to take out my AI and give it to someone else" Matthew replied.

"Why?" York asked.

"Dont know, they check the AI program and said I taught Omega to be violent, they think the new person can control him" Matthew replied.

"Oh... Well no one can argue with the boss, guess it just has to happen" York replied.

Just then a guy with black armour and Red trims appeared, with a person with full black armour next to him, Matthew and York saluted him.

"Good to see you, well Matthew, here's the person who is going to be using you AI" the Boss said pointing at the person with full black armour.

"Hello" York said.

"Hello... and if its alright, may I know your name?" Matthew asked.

"My name is Allison, but my nickname is Tex, since I was born and raised in Texas" Tex answered.

"Before the AL removal operation, sir may I go into training to be a Captain?" Matthew asked.

"Well... since you do fight well and have worked hard, Yes you can" The Boss replied.

Matthew then followed both Tex and the Boss, but inside his mind, he knows one day he will gt back Omega.

**FLASHBACK END... Im sure this gave you more of a background:**

while thinking about the past, Matthew walked straight into the wall of the Red base, the guys inside heard the bump sound.

"Shouldnt we check it out?" asked one of the Red guys.

"Nah, just a dumb bird" The guy next to him replied.

"DAMN IT, I SCRATCHED MY HELMET!" Matthew yelled from outside.

"What was that?" the Red guy asked his buddy next to him.

"Just a bird who can speak and is wearing a helmet, now quit asking me stupid things" replied the Red guy.

* * *

Me: "I decided to show more of Matthew's past, so you get to know him more, hope you enjoyed it"


	14. Guy With The Gun

Me: "Im back yet again, seems like Im a bit lucky, anyway enjoy, oh and **Godzillaguy**, you cant keep the King of the monsters out of your fridge"

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Guy With The Gun:**

After about three minutes, Matthew decided not to bother with the scratch with his Helmet, he picked up his Battle rifle and peaked in the door, there was the two Red guards (From the end of the last chapter) , Matthew knocked on the door and waited, one of the Red guys opened up the door.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Red Guard.

"Im... errr.. the pizza guy" Matthew Replied.

"Oh, ok, then come on in" The Red guard replied and moved out of the way.

Matthew slowly walked inside, he never thought they were that stupid, the other guard raised his SMG and pointed it at Matthew.

"Stay there blue" Said the red guy.

"Dude, he's the pizza guy" The guy who opened the door told his guard buddy.

"But he's blue" replied the red guard pointing at Matthew, the guy who opened the door looked at Matt then turned back to his friend.

"perhaps the pizza shop makes them wear blue" replied the Red guard.

"Hey, Pizza guy, does the shop make you wear that blue armour?" asked the guy who opened the door.

"Yeah, they like the color" Matthew replied.

"So... where's the pizza?" asked the same guy.

"Right here" Matthew replied pointing at the point of his battle rifle.

The Red guy who opened the door walked up to Matt and looked at the battle rifle, Matthew squeezed the trigger, three bullets hit the guy in the head, making him fall down.

"HOLY st!" shouted the other, who was then tacked down by Matthew, the blue captain then shoot three rounds into the Red guys chest, killing him.

"well that makes two less Reds to kill" Matthew said to himself and sneaked more into the base, he could hear voices in the room with a closed door, Matt then kicked the door, he was hoping it wasnt locked, but it was, so his leg went straight through the door, all of the Red guys saw a blue leg and they got out all their weapons, all of the had SMG's, one had a Rocket Launcher, Matthew using all his strength broke down the door, he walked in and pointed his Battle Rifle at the Red guys.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Matthew ordered.

After a couple of minutes the guy holding the Rocket Launcher dropped his weapon and stepped away from it, all of the Red guys stared at him, with time at his side, Matthew rolled a two grenades and walked out of the door.

"Hey... what are those things?" asked one of the Red guys.

"Hmm, whatever they are, Im sure they are harmless" replied another.

The two grenades exploded, killing all the Red troops in the explosion, only the weapons remained undamaged, Matthew walked in the room, the dead body's of the Red guys were scattered across the room, he then noticed a Rocket Launcher and took it, he then walked slowly out of the base, he then walked into another Red guy who was holding a Shotgun was looked at him.

"All I did was just go to the toilet and one Red guy kills all my mates... I need to quit drinking" The Red guy told himself, Matthew walked up to him.

"Please dont hurt me, be a good guy and let me live" said the Red guy, Matthew then snatched the Shotgun and shot the Red guy right in the face, sending him flying backwards, Matthew then dropped his Battle rifle and pumped the shotgun, so its ready for combat.

"Good, Bad, Im the guy with the gun" Matthew said, sounding like a bad-ass.

not far away, Tex, Caboose, Donut and Church's ghost were getting closer.

* * *

Me: "Well there you go, hoped you enjoyed"


	15. The True face of horror

Me: "Yaay, Im back and did this chapter for you and its the last one, enjoy and a large thanks to **Zillah 91**, **Godzillaguy**, **Elita1Angel**, **Kman12345**, **Ferball**, **Kwoah00**, and **Gforce member45** for their kind reviews and a small thanks to **Nick Dahdah** (Who's review made no sense), **Melgar** (Who's first review was him trying to give me an Idea and his second review was saying what he thinks) and **Fingon** (Who's review was nice, but pointed out something... which I asked not to be commented on) and no thanks to flames.

* * *

** Chapter 15: The true face of horror**

Matthew stared at the shotgun and decided to clean it, he sat down and started to clean it, unknown to him, Tex, Caboose, Donut and Church's ghost were nearby, they stopped moving and looked at Matthew, who didnt know they were there.

"Guys, stay here Im going in" Said Tex.

"Ok" replied Caboose, Donut and Church at at once.

Tex started walking slowly towards Matthew, but she didnt realize Caboose was following her, she then stopped moving all of a sudden, Caboose then walked into her.

"Caboose what are you doing?" asked Tex

"Im helping you" replied Caboose.

"Caboose... I said for you to stay with the others" Tex replied.

"You did... I dont remember that" Caboose replied.

"I told you, Donut and Church just a little while ago" replied Tex.

"Tex... do we really have to kill Maggie Simpson?" asked Caboose.

"His Name is Matthew and Yes, he contains O'Malley, Im sure of it" answered Tex.

"But his last name is the same as the TV show I like watching" replied Caboose.

"Caboose its just a name, now go back with the others" Tex replied.

Caboose slowly walked back towards the other two, Tex went back to do a sneak attack, once she was close enough, she could hear talking.

"Why are you wasting your time cleaning that Shotgun, we could be taking over the world" O'Malley said and did his evil Laugh.

"Because... I want my gun to be so clean I could see my face in it" Matthew replied.

"you know your wearing a helmet" O'Malley replied.

"Ok then... I want it so clean I could see my helmet in it... that would be useful, so I could see where that scratch is and get rid of it" Matthew replied.

Just then Tex pointed her Sniper Rifle at Matthew's head.

"Dont Move Matthew" Tex Ordered, while aiming at Matt's head.

Matthew dropped his shotgun and stood up slowly, he then turned around to face Tex.

"Hello Allison, long time no see, anyway how did you get behind me?" Matthew asked.

"You were to busy cleaning that Shotgun you didnt realize I walked right past you" Tex answered.

"So are you going to kill me since I have Omega back?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, but not for the reason Im sure your thinking" Tex answered.

"So you not going to kill me just to get Omega back?" Matthew asked.

"No, Im going to destroy it, now either you give O'Malley to me or I'll keep shooting you till there's nothing left" Tex replied now sounding annoyed.

"So your getting payback since your mind was controlled by Omega?" Matthew replied.

"Yes, Paybacks a Bitch and so am I" Tex replied.

"I do have complete control over Omega, since he was designed to fit my mind, also why do you keep calling my A.I. O'Malley, its Omega" Matthew replied.

"CAN IT!" Tex yelled and hit Matthew with her weapon pushing him back, Before Tex could hit Matt again he grabbed her weapon and snatched it right from her hand and throwed it away, then he picked up his shotgun and pointed it at Tex.

"Seems like the tables have turned, now leave Tex, Omega is mine and will not be destroyed" Matthew said.

Caboose, Donut and Church's ghost ran right up to Tex.

"Caboose, Donut... what are you two doing here?" Matthew asked.

"You might be our friend... but that O'Malley is our enemy" answered Donut.

"Sir... What Admiral Chicken filled Donut said" said Caboose.

"Guys, I dont want to hurt anyone else here, I just want to leave with my A.I." Matthew replied.

"And take over the world, we are not going to let you go" church said.

"Well hello, I've seen you a few times, Church if Im correct, now leave with donut, Caboose and Tex or I'll call the Ghostbusters" Matthew replied.

"You do know we out number you... well I cant do any damage, since Im a ghost" Church replied.

"Well I better be off, Donut... get out of that dress, the enemy is dead, Caboose... quit annoying Santa for a Pony... well thats all I had to say" Matthew Said, he then started to glow green and then vanished.

"What... the... hell?" Church said sounding surprised.

"He has magic powers... he must be Harry Potter... but isnt his last name Simpson" Caboose said.

"He doesnt have Magic powers, its O'Malley's special Ability, since only the person who the A.I was designed for can activate it " Tex replied and started to walk away.

"Tex... are you going to search for him?" Asked Church.

"No... when he was talking to you guys, I decided that its best to let him be and knowing Matthew, he wont let O'Malley leave his mind" Tex answered and waled away, the others then followed.

For a short time Blood Gulch was now war free, but there are still problems... Donut never destroyed his dress and now has more to wear, Caboose is still figuring out if Matthew is Harry Potter or someone from The Simpsons... knowing him, he would never know and Tex and Church are well.. friends but Tex is still grumpy... but where is Matthew Simpson... I will show you right now.

**IN A CITY FAR AWAY FROM BLOOD GULCH:**

Matthew walked up to a guy dressed in Hippy clothes... who is a Hippy... what it makes sense.

"Hey dude, I heard that you know whats going down on the streets" Matthew asked.

"Yeah Man I do, Michael Jackson has a plan... want to hear about it?" asked the Hippy.

"Err... yeah sure" Matthew replied.

"well he is planing to gas this city place with sleeping gas" replied the Hippy.

"Whoa... thats so moronic it might just work... but why is he using sleeping gas" Matthew replied.

"So he could still little boys which their sleeping" replied the Hippy.

"Well then my mission is simple, stop Michael Jackson, thanks Hippy" Matthew replied.

"Why are you thanking me?" asked the hippy.

"You told me about Michael Jackson's plan" Matthew answered.

"I did... I dont remember that" replied the hippy.

"You said he was going to use sleeping gas on the city and steal little boys" Matthew replied.

"Whoa... he going to gas the city... awesome" replied the hippy.

Matthew then faced the computer and pointed at the reader.

"This is why you shouldnt take drugs" Matthew told to the reader.

"dude... who are you talking to?" Asked the hippy.

No one you know, now Im off" Matthew replied and ran off.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE CITY:**

Michael Jackson was getting his plan set, he just finished singing and now was going off to gas the city.

"Hold it right there Michael Jackson" Matthew said pointing his shotgun at MJ.

"Well hello... you know I like the color blue... since its what little boys wear... he-he" Michel Jackson said.

"I know about your plan, to gas the city and steal all the little boys" Matthew replied.

"But... hows that possible... I kept it a secret" Michael Jackson replied.

"You mean you tried... a hippy told me... also I got more proof that its true" Matthew replied.

"How... this plan is unknown well, except for that hippy you mentioned" MJ replied.

"Yeah right sticking a poster right on that wall next to you with your plan" Matthew replied and pointed at the poster.

"I thought no one will ever see it" Michael Jackson replied.

"Well someone did, now prepare to die" Matthew replied and aimed his gun at MJ's Head.

"That gun will not kill me, my plastic surgeon will revive me" MJ replied.

"Yeah, but I dealt with him just last week" Matthew replied.

"Oh damn" all that Michael Jackson was able to say.

"Im the good, Omega's the bad and you are just the plain ugly" Matthew said and shoot Michael Jackson in the head then he throwed a plasma grenade on the body destroying it, Matthew then walked away.

"Now that you have destroyed the menace, lets continue with the plan" O'Malley said.

"That guy was the true face of horror, also I bet you ten dollars that the plan will fail" Matthew replied.

"Deal" O'Malley replied.

**THE END...if you were wondering... O'Malley lost the bet:**

"I hate losing bets" O'Malley said.

"Its the end of the story you know" Matthew replied.

"Well then Im going to plan for my next evil plot" O'Malley replied and did his evil laugh.

"You do know today is Monday, you cant do your evil laugh today" Matthew replied.

"Just wait until Tuesday... I will laugh until the windows break" O'Malley replied.

**THE END... FOR REAL**

* * *

Me: "well there you have it, hope you have enjoyed **Red vs Blue episode 101: The Looong episode**, now back to finishing **Godzilla 2001: The Return of Orga**"


End file.
